<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oh, bloody heck. by In_Somi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512582">Oh, bloody heck.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Somi/pseuds/In_Somi'>In_Somi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, Useless Lesbians</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:08:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Somi/pseuds/In_Somi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things are just more powerful than preferences.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>148</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oh, bloody heck.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Contrary to the popular belief, despite how she acts, Kim Sua is straight. She's your typical attractive straight girl who loves skinship with other girls. In a nutshell, she is your every lesbian's nightmare. </p><p>She had it all planned out in her head, her dream wedding. It would be grand. With all these grand pillars, grand white gown, and probably having half of Korea's population as her guest (but it would be impossible, so around 2,000 would be enough). It was quite predictable, aside from being a Leo, she's a queen. </p><p>And it was not like she ever implied that she was gay in her interviews. She never corrected terms like what Yoohyeon did. Yoohyeon likes people. Sua likes namja, men. A bloody man. Someone who looked good with blood-stains on them. Makes them manly, and sexy. </p><p>"Unnie likes men who looks likes he popped out from an action movie." Siyeon explained.</p><p>Sua looked at the main vocalist proudly, nodding. She was thankful that Siyeon was there to put the words from her thoughts to something understandable by the public. This is not surprising anymore since for Sua, Siyeon is her soulmate. It just feels like their minds are connected. Their sense of humor is pretty much the same. </p><p>Afterall, SuaYeon.</p><p>Kim Sua was not ignorant of the fact that the Insomnias ship her with Siyeon. She was not lying when she said that she had contributed significant amount of views in that iconic peppero game. Occassionally, she tries to check what their fans are up to, and on this internet journey, she had encountered fan edits and fan fictions that features her and Siyeon as couples. </p><p>Romantically involved. And the fact that her 'gayness' video clips reach people even if they are not a fan of Dreamcatcher was making her giggle. </p><p>It was not like she hadn't been expecting it. First, it has been a known thing for k-pop idols to be shipped by their fans (even with members in the same group, so it ends up gay). Idols know this and oftentimes do it as fan service. </p><p>She doesn't mind though. She does it too. She truly likes skinship with her members even though it doesn't have a deeper meaning to it unlike what the fans think. While she is not a member of the community herself, she is an ally. Sua is, in fact, the most vocal one when it comes to showing her approval when Yoohyeon, sort of, came out to the public.  So if it makes her relatable to the community, and that it gives them a sense of support, Sua would do it.</p><p>When she brought this topic up when the OT7 were watching a movie, chilling on their short break, no one seemed to mind all the shipping either. Yoohyeon literally said she loves all kind of people. Everyone in her group was a literal softy and just loves love. And Siyeon said that she had always been shipping Captain America with Bucky. </p><p>Now, Sua, who feels like she was just crowned as the skinship queen, has different dynamics with her members. JiBo is that old married domestic couple, SuYoo is a chaotic mess, SuMi is your tsundere troupe plus unnie feels, SuDong is a couple of mischief, and SuGa are just loud violent girlfriends in a cute way.</p><p>SuaYeon, like she said before, are soulmates.</p><p>Even their fans think so. Sua hums to herself as she reads the comments from a fan edit. Until a certain comment caught her eye.</p><p>@insomimi-ah_07: idk but suayeon feels like soulmates that never realized that they were in love with each other </p><p> </p><p>At that time, Sua just chuckled as she dismissed the comment. </p><p> </p><p>* . * . *</p><p>The seven girls have been very, very, busy these days. Scream comeback was the most successful one so far. And they almost performed every song in the album live. Their fans were flooded by contents from them. Sua is happy. The girls are happy. The fans are happy. </p><p>Aside from their album-related contents, Sua has been in love with their Naver sessions. Especially the one when they had voice acted. Her natural confidence aside, she knew that they nailed it. Everyone knows that they nailed it. Insomnias have voiced out their hopes that the girls should do a drama of some sort. </p><p>And then HFE said, let there be light!</p><p>The girls have been given the chance to do their individual solo special clips. What's different about this clips is that it would be like a short movie with each member having their own story. And the stories would actually be according to genre's they like. Even Handong would be shooting her Historical-Musical in China. Sua who has been the most obsessed with Jazz bar chose her story to be based on the song. Each of the members have been invested on their own stories and shoots, that they have rarely been in one room together.</p><p>Every member was happily tired and would always opt to rest on their rooms when they have free time, and that is totally understandable. On the other hand, Siyeon was in another level of tired since she was shooting for an action clip. </p><p>"I'm very beat today. In all shades of that word." Siyeon mumbled as she snuggled to Sua. </p><p>Siyeon had always loved clinging to Sua like a baby koala. She likes that Sua is smaller than her and that Sua would allow Siyeon to cling on her like that.</p><p>"How about you, unnie?" the baby wolf asked in a yawn. </p><p>"I'll tell you about it later, sleep first." Sua whisped softly while poking Siyeon's cheek. </p><p>The younger one pouted, "Nooo, I want to hear about unnie's day." </p><p>Sua dropped her phone and turned to her little wolf. She changed their position so she was spooning the main vocalist. Sua loves pampering Siyeon. She giggled when she heard Siyeon whine at the lost of contact before practically embracing her small spoon role. </p><p>Sua played with the strand of the younger's hair. Siyeon whined a bit again.</p><p>"Unnie, stop making me even more sleepy and tell me about your day." </p><p>Sua can imagine the wolfie pouting. She giggled for the nth time of the day ever since Siyeon barged into her room. </p><p>"Well, it was nothing much, I just spend my day making flirty eyes at Yonggeun."</p><p>At the mention of the name, Siyeon looked up at Sua's and pouted, "That took you all day? Does making flirty eyes have to take all day?" she complained. </p><p>The company had decided to include the boys of D1CE to the project. In a way to promote the other group as well. Just like Yoohyeon’s participation in Jinyoung and Hyunsoo’s Faling in Love. </p><p>It was not a problem at all. They were like a one big happy family anyway. </p><p>"Well, he kept on blushing. He was not supposed to do that."</p><p>"You should have just paired up with Hyunsoo, unnie." Siyeon said. Referring to the usual stoic adorably grumpy faced member of the boys.</p><p>"Hyunsoo would look like a baby next to me, Singnie-ah." </p><p>Hyunsoo, afterall, despite his aloof-vibe, is kind of baby-faced with even cuter baby cheeks.</p><p>Siyeon snuggled closer than before. She was not saying anything but Sua knows that the little wolf haven't fallen asleep yet. It was not the first time that Siyeon had snuggled next to her, and Sua just knows these little breathing patterns that Siyeon makes by experience. </p><p>"Singie?" she cooed.</p><p>"Fans will definitely ship you with Yonggeun." Siyeon mumbled.<br/>
Sua unconciously kissed the top of Siyeon's head, "And you will be shipped with Yoojin--ouch! What's that for?"</p><p>Siyeon pinched her side.</p><p>"You were busy making flirty eyes all day while I was trying to save some model-looking guy. I'm bitter."</p><p>That earned her a hearty laugh from Sua. Siyeon was complaining using her aegyo voice and her heart swooned at that. It made her soft everytime Siyeon was acting like a neglected toddler on tantrums. </p><p>Sua might have been laughing too loud that their leader, Jiu poked her head by the door. Smiling, "Seems like you two are having fun. Can I cuddle in?"</p><p>"No. You're too tall, Jiu-unnie. Go away. Cuddle with Yoohyeon or something." </p><p>Jiu just laughed at the main vocalist before shutting the door again. </p><p>"Singie, want me to come over at your shooting tomorrow?"<br/>
The taller girl looked at her with sparkly eyes, "Are you sure? You won't be busy making flirty eyes tomorrow?"</p><p>"Ya! You're still not over that, Lee Siyeon!" she laughed. </p><p>"I love you, unnie. Best unnie." Siyeon giggled as she buried herself on Sua's chest.</p><p>"I love you too, Singnie." </p><p> </p><p>* . * . *</p><p>Fortunately, Yonggeun got used to her stares and their shooting wrapped up smoothly. She approached her leading man and tapped his shoulder proudly. He just laughed and said that he better do it right or else Woodam is going to skin him alive. </p><p>"He just warned everyone to not be a burden to the unnies or else we'd be losing a cup of rice and an extra serving of side dish." he complained. </p><p>Apparently, this was true since when she arrived at Siyeon's place (an abandoned warehouse), the shoot had been finished sooner than expected. </p><p>"Noona, annyeong haseyo." Yoojin bowed. She asked him about Woodam, and he nodded sadly, and even told her how that seemingly angel main vocalist of D1CE has been taking their dinner as a hostage and how that is against some human rights or something. </p><p>As a woman who is under the spell of food like (the rest of Dreamcatcher is), she nods in sympathy. Before he leaves, she asked for Siyeon. He said that their main vocalist still trying to do her part again.</p><p>Siyeon, always the perfectionist. </p><p>And like what he said, Sua found Siyeon, with her back against her. Sua knew it was Siyeon though. She just knows. Sua hides on the darker area of the room, wanting to surprise the main vocalist.</p><p>Siyeon was wearing a tight leather jacket that had some tear on its sleeves, with some fake wound peaking throught it. Her neat and clean ponytail in Scream was loose in waves. Siyeon's costume looked like those of their back up dancers in their MV. </p><p>The 'enemies' are already down on the ground. Siyeon was standing in the middle.</p><p> Sua could not resist looking at them to look for a handsome sexy guy that looks good when wounded.</p><p>She was preoccupied that she was not prepared when Siyeon finally faced in front of her, giving her the fiercest eyes, licking her cut lip, and her loose necktie, torn button up white shirt with blood stains. She was heaving, supposedly out of the breath because of her fight.</p><p>The sight of Siyeon walking away from the scene looking like a war god hit Sua like a sucker punch straight to her gut. </p><p> </p><p>Oh, bloody heck.</p><p> </p><p>* . * . *</p><p>Lee Siyeon's duality is something else. It was something that makes Siyeon so comforting to be with, and still retain some of its mystery. Their fans have always talked about it. But Sua was suddenly coming to a clear realization that Siyeon's entire existence, was, for a fact, undeniably sexy. </p><p>From her fierce looks and expressive eyes, Siyeon looks like she could kill but everyone knows how soft she is, and her loudness comes with a demeanor of a shy baby. Siyeon pampers Sua but at the same time, she's a baby herself.  </p><p>And that cut in her lip was taking Sua back to places except that her imaginations makes things even more intense than what actually happened. It reminds Sua of peppero's and Siyeon's breath. </p><p>God, I'm becoming a creeper.</p><p>"Sua-unnie?" </p><p>Sua was taken back to reality when Siyeon called her name. The two of them are alone in Siyeon's tent, eating some takeouts that Bora had brought with her earlier. </p><p>"Is there something on my lip, unnie? You've been staring at it, for like, forever." </p><p>Yes, something called, desirable.</p><p>Sua might have blushed. She would have been the confident gay like most fans portray her has, but the panic won, "Uh, you've got rice."</p><p>Then she took the 'rice' from the corner of Siyeon's lips and made a show of throwing the rice away. </p><p>"Thank you unnie!" she smiled. With her eyes curved. Like a soft happy wolf. </p><p>Sua was lost for words and just smiled back. </p><p>"So, how was your shoot, unnie?" Siyeon fiddles with her finger nervously, looking everywhere except Sua. </p><p>Sua decided to test waters.</p><p>"Yonggeum seemed a lot comfortable with me now." Sua watches the main vocalist's reaction, "He invited me to his place."</p><p>Siyeon literally choked on her food. Then after a chug of water, she looked like a crest-fallen alpha wolf who just lost her throne. She looked like she wanted to cry and bite someone, both at the same time. This was enough to give the main dancer some courage. Courage for what exactly? She cannot point out. But she seems like she needed it. </p><p>"I was just kidding, Singie-ah."</p><p>Siyeon pouted, "Don't do that again, unnie. You almost gave me a heart attack."</p><p>The smaller girl smiled softly, and took a hold of Siyeon's hand over the table, "I won't do such a brash decision without consulting you, Singnie-ah." </p><p>Afterall, with or without these sudden realizations, Siyeon always come first for Sua. </p><p> </p><p>* . * . *</p><p>Sua groaned, glaring at the newcomer who barged into the room. Her phone fell straight to her perfect 45-degree nose. </p><p>Then when she realized who it was, her heart fluttered, and she blushed.</p><p>Fortunately the newcomer had interpreted the sudden redness of her cheek as a result from the pain inflicted by Sua's phone taking a dive on her face.</p><p>"Oh, my god, I'm sorry unnie." Siyeon said in panic as she quickly ran towards Sua. Seeing that the younger girl was about to cry, she immediately comforted her. </p><p>"Don't worry, this happens once in a while, Singsing." </p><p>Siyeon nodded, still feeling a bit guilty.</p><p>"C'mon kid, cuddle." Sua smiled at the pouting girl. Siyeon perked up before taking her usual place beside the smaller girl. </p><p>"What were you even watching unnie?" </p><p>Sua was not watching anything, really. She was just staring at Siyeon's selca that she took herself on that day when she visited her. Sua was extremely relieved when the selca did not turn out to be blurry like she thought that it would. Considering her shaking hands, and her heart feeling like it would give up on her soon.</p><p>Siyeon sent it to their groupchat. They aren't allowed to post it on their official social media since the company was still not revealing this project to their fans. </p><p>Sua ended up, again with her shaking hands, downloading Siyeon's selca. Which is not a bad thing by itself. But you see, they don't really download each other's selca at all. They don't. Because why? They could just look at it when they need to or they could just take a picture of each other. </p><p>They don't have to download each other's selca. But Sua did just that to Siyeon's picture. She even resisted the urge to print the picture because that would be even weirder.  Maybe she could just get a photocard of Siyeon when they release the clips or something. </p><p>"Secret, its not good for kids." </p><p>"Was it porn?"</p><p>"Ya! Lee Siyeon!" Sua stared down at the younger girl who was staring at her innocently, "I'm not! And don't talk about that again."</p><p>Siyeon pouted, "Then why can't you tell me about it, unnie?"</p><p>Sua blushed, "Just...Just I don't want to."</p><p>The younger girl huffed, "You're watching porn."</p><p>"I am not, for god's sake."</p><p>"You are."</p><p>Sua groaned, "Don't push it kid, and one more teasing, I'll make that pretty lips of your bleed." </p><p>Okay. That was not the best warning.</p><p>Both of the members looked away, blushing.  </p><p>"But seriously though, unnie. You don't have to be embarrassed about it. I think everyone does watch it."</p><p>Sua sighed, "I told you brat, I'm not---wait." She turned to Siyeon so fast like her head could snap, "Are you...?"</p><p>Siyeon blushed even harder, "F-For research purposes."</p><p>The main dancer looked at her incredulously, "Excuse me, Lee Siyeon, what do you mean research purposes?" </p><p>A look of insecurity passed by Siyeon's eyes and Sua did not like it, "I am not getting younger, unnie. And...And I-I haven't been kissed yet."</p><p>Datings are relatively hard for idols. But its not really impossible. Even members of big groups have their relationships. Jihyo and Daniel. Momo and Heechul.<br/>
Even Sua had her dating experiences. </p><p>The reason why Siyeon doesn't was because she'd rather be a cocoon on her bed than go out. </p><p>"Well, there's that peppero game..." Sua blurts out without thinking. </p><p>"You bit my lip, unnie. You did not kiss me." </p><p>Sua sighed, finally getting Siyeon's point, "Singnie-ah, I am not the best person there is to give advice about romantic relationship but porn is not a good material."</p><p>"What its like to kiss, unnie? Does it feel good? Does it feel like what those in K-dramas?"</p><p>Sua looked at the younger but innocent girl. She doesn't like to disappoint Siyeon. She really does not want to. But things did not work out for Sua like Siyeon thinks. </p><p>You find someone hot. Then you makeout. Then whatever comes next comes. </p><p>"I..." she sighed, she turned towards Siyeon who was looking at her, "Do you want to try kissing me, Singnie?"</p><p>The pink tinge on the wolf's face made Sua realize, that yes, even though not in this flow of events, she wants to kiss Siyeon.<br/>
Siyeon nods. Sua took a deep gulp before hovering above the younger girl, "Siyeon-ah, close your eyes." she tells her softly.</p><p>When the tip of her nose touches hers as she angles her face, she giggled. She rubbed the tips of their noses together. The girl under her laughed. </p><p>It was at this moment that Sua realized that she truly cares for Lee Siyeon. She have always loved this girl more than anything in this world. Siyeon understands her soul like no one else ever did.</p><p>It was at that exact frame that Sua realized that if she kisses Siyeon, nothing would ever compare anymore. </p><p>She would have to look for Siyeon on that grand wedding that she had planned in her head ever since she was young. She might not want a husband or a wife, or even a wedding. She would want Siyeon. </p><p>Only her. </p><p>She wanted to cry. She really wanted to cry. </p><p>Sua caressed Siyeon's cheek with her shaking hand, "Singnie-ah...I will kiss you now." </p><p>Sua presses her lips against Siyeon's. She groaned at the softness of her lips against the younger girl's.</p><p>How come that she had been missing this? The scent of intimacy with Siyeon. Siyeon's hands travelling down her spine. Siyeon's light whimpers against her.</p><p>"More..." Siyeon whispered.</p><p>Sua kissed her again. This time, deeper. She licked Siyeon's lower lip, and the girl under her opened her mouth. They took their time exploring each other. Getting familiar with the feeling of discovering something amazing in a person that they have considered as home even from the start. </p><p>Sua kissed Siyeon until the pain in chest was too hard to handle. She let her tears drop against her cheeks.</p><p>"Unnie..." she calls out softly, "Look at me, unnie." </p><p>She did. </p><p>She looked at Siyeon's soft eyes who looked back her. Siyeon can read her as much as she can read her. </p><p>They are in love with each other.</p><p>Sua remembered the Youtube comment from before and laughed, she finally understood why. </p><p>When a soul finds its other half, they just intertwine, without caring about labels, what were the spaces that were filled with other's touches, what are they doing; nothing about that. Just that they would not want to be without each other anymore. </p><p>“Let’s take it slow, unnie.” she smiled softly, “We have an entire lifetime to get used to this.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>